


My sword and Shield

by BlackSwan21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort Sex, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Mild Smut, Mild Spoilers, Season 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwan21/pseuds/BlackSwan21
Summary: It's easy to forget that Jack has literally only spent under a year in existence. The boy may be young but he still has a need to take care and protect what he loves and cares about. This is the story of him and the one person who always believed in him.





	My sword and Shield

What is a child really? Is being a child defined as being a particular age or is childhood a state of mind. Children are innocent and learn from their environment. They are not a duplicate of their parents by any means. That is what people say at least, but Jack is not your typical child. If you can even call him a child at this point. Yes, he was born into a bairley adult body; but the boy knew nothing about the world. He had no experience to go with the nearly adult form he was taking. What he was going to be was a mystery, his parents were not exactly the typical version of a mother and father. A human woman and the devil himself created him. Making the debate over whether or not genetics plays a role in the personality of a child all the more important. The last thing that Jack wanted to be was a monster that people feared. 

Jack did not know who he was going to be more like, his human mother or the archangel father if any at all. All that he did know was that both heaven and hell wanted him and they want him bad. The least likely of people have been keeping him safe from both sides, the hunters that usually cause apocalyptic messes. The Winchesters along with the man that was the closest thing to a father that the boy had really had in his life, Castiel. Castiel was the first face that Jack saw through his mother's eyes that was a true protector. Jack just never stopped seeing the angel in the way his mother did when the pair were on their journey. Yes, the first sperm to the uterus was that of Lucifer's, but Castiel and the Winchester's where his real parents. Even if Dean was determined to kill Jack at first, but what relationship does not have some problems with it.  

His first moments in life were spent with a gun in his face as the Winchester’s tried to either kill or keep him tamed. Like said earlier, Jack's relationship with the Winchesters is not exactly the easiest of relationships at times. Things had changed since Jack went to that apocalypse world to save Mary. There was one point where they kept him in the bunker occupied with whatever they could find and told him not to leave. Now he was sitting in the back seat of the Winchester’s beloved Impala waiting for his traveling companions to come back with the snacks for the road. The Winchester’s seemed to be starting to believe that Jack was not a monster after all. Now if only Jack could convince himself that he was not a monster. If he could stop feeling this need to prove to the world that he was not something evil and horrible. Only if... well if he could they would be all set.

There was one person that kept Jack's head straight and reminded him that he was good every day. It was the youngest of the Winchesters, Y/N. If it was not for Y/N, then Jack probably would have already been convinced that he was something evil and locked himself away somehow in the dungeon. The youngest of the Winchester clan had connected with Jack and his feeling of being lost in a world too big to start thinking about. They both sought comfort in each other and had grown close because of that. Jack felt this feeling like he wanted this closeness to stay and not be with anyone else. Asking for that was just too intimidating, Jack was too scared of what the brothers would do if he asked. Then there was the possibility of losing all of them because it made them uncomfortable to be around him after, and that was a chance that Jack just could not take. He found a family in the most unlikely of places and he was going to do anything that he could to keep the people and the emotional ties inside it safe. 

Jack was lost in his thoughts as he enjoyed the beautiful spring day, taking in everything around him. The crisp air in his nose, the warmth of the sun on his face, even the songs that the birds in nearby trees were singing. It was the small things like this in life that Jack found the most special. When you take time to enjoy the small things life is so much more special. It was all of these small things around him that made Jack feel almost as if he was human too. It was as if he was like any of the other people going about their daily life like there was no pending apocalypse looming over their heads. Just living in blissful normalcy. It was just him and nature right now and he did not want to leave his little bubble anytime soon. 

Unfortunately, his time in the bubble got cut short by the faint noise of muffled begging. Jack sat there for a moment listening until he recognized the voice. Quickly he got up out of the car and looked around for Y/N, not seeing her anywhere. Getting her brothers would be the logical choice, but that would take time with Dean in the store getting food and gas and Sam in the bathroom. No, Y/N needed to be found now and he was going to find her. Jack closed his eyes and focused on the source of the sound, feeling himself being pulled in every direction as his body was teleported to a spot surprisingly deep in the small forest behind the gas station. A quick glance around showed him that he was in the right spot when a horrible sight greeted him. 

The leaves under his feet crunched as he walked over to the scene in front of him. Watching the man just standing by a tree while the other hovered on top of the woman on the ground. Looking like he was holding her down and stopping her from moving. All it took was the sound of crying from under the man’s hand for something to snap in Jack as his fist clenched in balls by his side. “Get off of her or I will make you get off of her,” Jak said harshly as he watched the two men with white-hot anger in his eyes. When they did not move Jack felt his anger starting to take him over. “Now!” He demanded loudly, focused on the man that was laughing and walking towards him from his spot watching by the tree.

“Walk away kid.” The man watching said harshly as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at his chest. Jack felt his anger bubble over and the man looked startled as the reflection of glowing yellow reflected back at Jack in the man’s eyes. “Enough of this.” The man said as he raised his gun and fired a shot right at Jack’s chest. Jack could hear the gunshots going off as he walked closer to the man and raised his hand. “What are you?” He asked with awe in his eyes as he dropped the now empty gun on the ground. Jack wasted no words on the man and just touched that pasty white forehead and down he went. A quick glance showed Jack that the man that was on Y/N was now running away. He raised his hand and closed his eyes as he focused his energy and a woosh of air could be felt and the man could be heard yelling before a loud thud.

Now that the men were dealt with he had to focus on Y/N. Jack rushed over to Y/N’s side and quickly pulled off his overshirt to cover her exposed body. “They just came out of nowhere.” Y/N said softly, her whole body shaking as her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck tightly. This woman, while she might not be as experienced as her brothers in fighting monsters was a force to be reckoned with. Y/N was smart and had a vast knowledge of supernatural creatures and the ways to kill them. Yet, her brothers sheltered her a lot and she was not as heavily trained as one would think. The woman was in no way weak because of her lack of training. Y/N had survived a lot of horrible things in her life in the short time she was around. So, seeing her this broken and scared was hard for him. Jack was at a complete loss as to what to do about this situation. Jack barely knew how to deal with his own emotions yet alone comforting another person with their own.

Jack slowly wrapped his arms around Y/N and held her close. Hoping that it would provide some kind of comfort to the woman. It took a moment of thinking for him to figure out what to do next. “You are safe Y/N. I will not let anything hurt you.” Jack said softly, closing his eyes and hearing the wheeze in her breathing. Tightening his grip on the woman a little Jack felt his energy moving to Y/N, the bright glow of his energy surrounding the pair for a moment before Jack opened his eyes again and looked down at Y/N. The woman was still crying but her blood and colourful bruises were gone. “We need to get back to Sam and Dean, they will be worried at the gunshot.” He explained as Y/N rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back to see if it would help. She seemed so small and fragile right now. It was hard to believe that this woman had kills of her own under her belt and was the fierce fighter that she was. 

Jack closed his eyes as he held Y/N close and there was a sudden jerk in his entire body, and a feeling like every part of him was in a blender for a brief moment. When his eyes opened next they were sitting in the back of the familiar car, Y/N’s arms still wrapped tightly around his shoulders as they sat beside each other on the bench seat. Y/N was so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his neck as she calmed further. “Please don’t tell them what happened Jack, please. Just come up with something. They will never let me out of the bunker if they find out what happened.” Y/N said softly as she looked into his eyes with her emerald ones. Practically begging him with her eyes.

While Jack understood that the two eldest Winchesters where overprotective, he also understood that this was their sister and they deserved to know. Yet, Jack found himself nodding at the woman sitting next to him. Assuring her that her secret was safe with him, despite the pit in the bottom in his stomach from keeping such a secret. Jack just leaned back in the seat as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was not new for Y/N to be close to him, but this time it felt different. It was like she needed his touch as comfort. Right now he wished more than anything that he could heal mental wounds like physical ones. Then he would not have to watch one of the people he cared for so deeply suffer like this. 

Jack watched the eldest of the Winchester’s walking out of the small convenience store and over to the car. His face unreadable, which generally meant something was on his mind or bothering him. “Okay, jerky for the girl and whatever I could find with nougat for the boy,” Dean said as he got into the car and tossed a bag in the back seat. Jack watched as Dean looked at both of them and Y/N’s messy hair with bloodshot eyes. Time to start thinking of a reason for the scene in the back seat because he knew well what was going to happen next. “What’s going on here?” He asked, eyes turning to Jack in an impatient gaze. Jack shifted uncomfortably as he looked back at Y/N and saw that face hiding against his chest. 

Thinking fast Jack came up with the first thing that came to mind. “She went to the washroom and almost got hit by a car and they threw something at her. I healed the physical wounds, but it shook her up to experience such violence. You should probably train her so this will not shake her up so much.” Jack explained as he felt Y/N relax into his side and wrapped his arm around the woman and pulled her close. Looking over at Dean and seeing the rage in his eyes. Suddenly Jack was not sure how he felt about lying to the Winchesters. Yes, they could not hurt him. That did not mean that they could not find a way to hurt him eventually. In time if the brothers wanted they would find a way to kill him. That rage in Dean’s eyes right now sent chills down Jack’s back and he held Y/N a little tighter. Looking away from Dean, unable to keep his gaze any longer. 

If Jack didn't know better he would say that he heard a growl from Dean as his chest moved up and down dramatically with his breathing. The sound of Y/N’s voice brought Jack out of his musing about why lying to Dean was a horrible idea right now. “Dean, it’s okay. I just want to go home right now.” Y/N said softly as she pulled away from Jack, leaving a cold feeling where her body once was. Watching the effect that the girl had on her brother was fascinating. The tension in Dean’s body and the anger radiating off of him was gone and in its place was calm. Just the simple gesture of a hand on his shoulder was enough to calm the man, and it amazed Jack. 

“Okay mouse, let’s go home,” Dean said, any sign of the hostility from earlier gone, and the neutral look on his face back. The effect that she had on her brother seems to work the other way too judging by the genuine smile on Y/N’s face. Her whole body giving off a calm. A sharp contrast to moments ago in his arms. It was obvious why she felt calm. There was no place safer than the car right now, between her brothers and the nephilim next to her there was next to nothing that can harm her. Monster or not.  

It was a quiet ride back to the bunker, Y/N ended up cuddling up to Jack and resting her head on his shoulder sometime during the ride. Dean looking back at them every once and a while. There was something that Jack felt deep inside him, something beyond what would be considered a brotherly love. Jack wanted to have her as his own to care for and cuddle with at night all the time. It had been a desire deep inside him for a while, but Jack was too scared of what could happen if he did anything about his want. Anything that could lead to the possibility of him losing his only family he was going to actively avoid. Not to mention how little sense it made to want to be doing what he already did with her more. 

The desire and not acting upon it became all the more complicated when they came back to the bunker. Y/N took his hand and pulled him forcefully into her bedroom, wanting to cuddle really badly apparently. Once they were in the bedroom Y/N closed the door and locked it, which was strange for her since they rarely needed to lock doors. “We can watch cartoons to keep you occupied since you don’t sleep and all. We could also do other things too.” Y/N said softly as she sat Jack down on the bed and sat down next to him. Jack could not understand what Y/N was saying, there were few items in her room and she owned no games. How would they do other things in the room together?

“I don’t understand, what could we possibly do other than watch cartoons? Do you want to just talk, or maybe bring Sam’s game box into your room?” Jack asked as tried to think of things that they could possibly do alone. For the life of him, he could not figure out what the two of them would do that was special to being alone in the room. “Do you want to play some kind of game?” Jack asked, not waiting for the answer to his last question as he tilted his head a little in confusion. When Y/N stood up Jack’s eyes followed her as he stood in front of him and took his hands in hers. 

Y/N gave him a small smile and pressed his hands against her stomach, slowly moving them up her body. “I need to feel something other than those hands on me. Just touch me, Jack. I don’t want to feel those hands on me anymore.” Y/N practically begged as she moved her fingers between his so he could not pull away. Jack sat there as her words hit him and he realized what those men were doing in the woods. If touching her was going to make the memories of such horrible things happening then he would happily help her out. If there was anything in his power to help Y/N then he would do it in a heartbeat. 

He quickly realized that she didn’t just want to be touched when she rest their hands on her breasts. Stopping Jack from pulling away easily as she squeezed there hands and made a soft humming noise. A noise that caused something inside Jack to stir as he watched her curiously. It was beyond him what was happening and what to do next. So he just let Y/N lead his hands and watched her whole body change. Testingly he squeezed his hands and felt the soft flesh under his hands, smiling at the feel. He watched Y/N’s face and slowly leaned forward. Letting his impulse take over he pressed their lips together and pressed close to her. Surprising himself by his impulsiveness and going to pull away, but Y/N had already moved her hands from there spot holding his to the back of his head. Pulling him deeper into the kiss and pressing their bodies against the others further. Jack had no idea what to do next, he had never been in this situation before, he felt himself stiffen in surprise as he tried to figure out what to do. 

It was like Y/N could sense his uneasiness because she pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. Just like his father... Castiel did. It was as if she was looking deep into his soul. If he even had a soul, that topic was still up for debate. “I’m sorry, you don’t need me throwing myself at you. I don’t want my first willing time to be out of pity.” Y/N said softly as she looked away from him and started pulling away. He had to do something, this was going wrong fast. 

“Y/N, I want to touch you and if we could do that again I would really like it. There is just a lot about this topic that I am inexperienced at and I do not want to hurt you.” Jack explained to her as he moved a hand to Y/N’s face and slowly moved it so she was looking at him again. Lightly stroking her soft skin with his thumb. Just enjoying the contrast of the rough texture of his hand on her soft cheek. “Can I try again?” He asked softly, leaning his head down slowly and rubbing his nose against hers.

Y/N smiled and nodded her head as he quickly crushed their lips together. It was a strange feeling, but a good kind of strange. One that sent tingles through his body and had him craving more. He felt his legs hit the edge of the bed and send him down on his back, bouncing a little. “So, you might not have experience but we can work on that.” Y/N said softly, his eyes following her movements as she moved on top of him and took his hands in hers again. “Just make me feel like more than a toy.” She said softly, moving his hands in the bottom of the oversized shirt on her. 

There was something inside of Jack that told him that this was wrong, but she really seemed to need this. She really wanted him to touch her and like said before, he would do anything to help her feel better. These feelings that he was feeling right now felt like nothing that he had ever felt before. It felt intoxicating, he could not think properly any longer all that mattered was the soft skin under his hands and the rapidly exposed skin that was being shown as the shirt was pushed higher. His hands moved on their own now and he slowly took off Y/N’s shirt and ran his hands down her sides.

Quickly rolling Y/N over and running his nose down her neck to smell her unique sent. Just taking in everything about the woman under him. Watching Y/N shiver and listening to the small gasp when he placed a hesitant kiss on the soft skin behind her ear. “Have you done a lot of this?” Jack asked as he moved his hands up her sides to those perfect breasts. They fit in his hand perfectly, feeling warm and firm under his hands. There was something about holding her breasts that Jack liked, they just felt right in his hands, like they belonged there. 

Jack looked at Y/N’s face and saw her flush a little. “This is my first time actually.” Y/N said softly, gasping as he shifted and ground his hips against Y/N’s by mistake. The movement earning a soft groan from him as he closed his eyes and stopped moving in shock from the feeling. “It may be my first time, but I do know that what you just felt is nothing yet.” She said softly as she chuckled at him and he frowned and ground their hips together again to get that smile off of her face. Boy did it work. 

It was a struggle to stay quiet so the boys did not hear them, but it felt better than anything that he had felt before. It was like pure bliss and ecstasy in one emotion. There was no question in his mind as to why the humans talk about this so much. He smiled and laid with Y/N in her bed, both of their limbs tangled in the others, naked skin pressing against the naked skin. His hand lightly traced patterns over Y/N’s skin, watching the goosebumps form on her skin. “Do you feel less like a toy?” Jack asked as he held Y/N close and pulled the blanket over them. 

The sound of Y/N’s laughter made Jack’s heart flutter as she rested her head on his chest. “You made me feel like I was yours.” She said softly, the feeling of her fingers along his chest creating a calming feeling in his body. Relaxing him to the point where he would have probably melted into the bed if he could. That is when the thought hit him. Having y/n as his own might not be that far of an idea after all if they went this far already. Sex was going far right? Well, it felt far. Then again, human customs were new to him, for all he knew this could be something that is done with almost anyone. 

“Would it be that awful if you were mine? We would probably have to keep it from your brothers for a while considering their leery feelings of me. I just... I want to keep you safe, and be the only one that sees you like this.” Jack said as he watched Y/N as she looked up at him and her eyes meeting his again. Those beautiful green eyes looking deep into his baby blues. Taking his breath away with the beauty in their depths. 

They just laid there for a moment and Jack started getting nervous that he said something wrong. He was about to say something when Y/N spoke up and broke the silence. “I would like that. Just try not to give us away to my brothers by any public affection things.” Y/N said softly as she moved up and lightly pressed their lips together again. “Thank you for everything Jack.” She said softly, smiling at him and lightly rubbing their noses together. 

Jack smiled at the affection and watched Y/N. “I will always keep you safe.” He said softly, wrapping his arms around Y/N and pulling her small frame close to him. They stayed like that for a while, just relaxing and talking quietly till Y/N fell asleep. Watching her sleep made him realize that he was going to do anything to keep this woman safe in mind and body. There was nothing that he would not do to keep her and his family safe. Jack slowly slipped out of the bed and got dressed in time to hear a knock on the door. 

A quick glance over at the bed showed him that Y/N was still fast asleep. The fact that he was the reason that she was in such a deep sleep was oddly satisfying to him. Jack smiled to himself and walked over to the door and opened it only to see Dean standing there looking worried. “Nice hair,” Dean commented as he watched Jack with an unnerving stare. Jack instantly started to worry that Dean knew about his secret. Dean patted him on the shoulder and motioned for Jack to follow him. “We have to have a little chat about Y/N Jack,” Dean said softly as he walked behind Jack and steered him forward. This cannot be good…

Jack tried to play it cool as the humans say and act like nothing had just happened. They walked over to Dean’s bedroom. Sam’s large frame coming into view as they entered the room. “So, I’m going to need you to be straight with me kid. What happened to Y/N?” Dean asked as he sat Jack down on the bed next to Sam and took a seat across from the boy. A wave of relief washed over Jack as he sat there and watched the boys for a moment, realizing that neither of them suspected that anything other than the ordinary just happened with him and Y/N.  

The relief from the brothers not being suspicious of his closeness with Y/N was short lived when he was faced with the expectant gazes. He knew that they would not hurt him to get answers. They could not even if they tried. The problem was that they were trained to know when people are lying and Jack was still perfecting the art of being human. Jack just frowned as he tilted his head at Dean and squinted a little. “You do not believe me.” He stated simply as his head moved upright. “I cannot tell you what really happened because I told Y/N I would not tell you,” Jack explained as he watched the brothers share a look. 

“Jack, I respect that you are her best friend and you want to keep your word. We are her brothers though, and family helps each other. We just want to help her cope with what happened.” Sam explained as he put a hand on his shoulder. Causing him to look over and watch the hand on his shoulder for a moment. “We need to know how to help her.” He explained, earning a frown from Jack as the boy thought about Sam’s words. 

It was obvious that Sam was being genuine and wanted to do nothing but help his little sister. After everything that just happened between Y/N and Jack, he could not just go back on his word to her. She trusted him right now and he wanted to keep that trust. Yet, Sam and Dean have helped him so much since he came into the world. Even if all Dean wanted to do at first is kill him. He owed these people his life, and now he was keeping things from them. Wait... he never asked what happened to Y/N. So, he, in fact, did not really know what happened to the girl. Jack perked up and smiled a sheepish smile at Sam. “I don't really know what happened. I heard Y/N’s voice and followed, I found her body bloody and bruised on the ground and healed her. Then we went back to the car and I did not ask any questions.” Jack explained as he frowned at Sam before looking over at Dean who looked sceptical, to say the least. 

“So there was no people around or maybe guns being shot? Because I know for a fact that I heard two gunshots go off.” Dean said softly as he leaned forward and looked straight at Jack. Making every nerve in Jack’s body stand on edge with the scrutiny of the elder Winchester’s eyes. Jack stayed quiet and looked down at his hands nervously. The sound of Sam clearing his throat cut the silence that fell over the room and Jack could feel the tension in the room lift as Dean moved back. “Okay, well is she okay?” Dean asked as Jack lifted his gaze to those emerald eyes. Very similar to Y/N’s eyes. 

Jack shrugged as he sighed and watched Dean carefully. “I think she is okay considering everything. She went through a lot out there. I’m not really sure how to tell if she is okay, to be honest. There are no tears anymore, so I think that is a good thing.” Jack said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged a little. “Girls are a mystery to me.” He said softly, shaking his head softly and sighing as Dean started chuckling. 

Did he say something funny? Jack wasn’t making a joke or anything like that. He was about to ask what was so funny when Dean started speaking again. “You and me both kid.” There it was again, the term kid being used to describe him. He would hardly refer to himself as a kid. Doing such would imply that Jack was in some way immature, and he would like to think of himself as pretty mature given his circumstances. Jack frowned and watched Dean sit back and run a hand over his face. Clearly frustrated by the whole situation. There had to be something that he could do to make this better.

“You should talk to Y/N about what happened to her. She can tell you herself instead of me telling you or not.” Jack explained as he sighed and shifted his gaze to Sam as the brothers shared a look with each other again. It had been long enough that Jack knew when the brothers looked at each other in that way that said they were up to something. Which if history is any prior indication would end badly.  

Jack watched Dean as he stood up and walked over to the door, looking back over his shoulder and glancing from Jack to Sam. “I’m going to go check on her.” Dean said softly as he opened the door and walked out leaving Jack alone with Sam. He tried hard not to get into Sam’s head but his thoughts were so loud. It was as if the worry was screaming in his ear. There had to be something that he could do to calm Sam’s worry without giving away Y/N’s secret to her brothers. What exactly that was... well, Jack is still working on that. He will come up with something. He has to. 

Then it hit Jack, there was no way that her brothers would not worry about her either way so there really was nothing that he could do to stop them from worrying at this point. Even the truth would not erase the worry, the truth might actually make things worse. So, Jack just smiled at Sam and patted his leg. “Is this when people distract themselves with other things so they do not have to think about the problem. I heard alcohol is a good coping mechanism. That is what Dean said at least.” Jack explained as he smiled a little at Sam and stood up, looking around the room for something to do. “Y/N showed me some interesting things you can do to make yourself feel better.” He explained, tilting his head a little at the curious gaze that he was under right now. 

“What things exactly did she show you to make you feel better?” Sam asked as he stood up so he was in front of Jack, looking at him with genuine curiosity and a touch of frustration. This was what he was not supposed to tell the boys again. Y/N did not want her brothers to know about what they just did. Even if Jack was not entirely sure what they just did. Only that it felt really good, and he wanted to do it again. If he did not tell Sam what they did it would be lying and he did not want to start lying to the brothers. Not telling the brothers something important was going to bother him but was this really important. It was important to Y/N, but Jack did not ever really know what they did yet alone the repercussions from it. 

Jack frowned as he sighed and shook his head. “Y/N seemed to believe it was important not to tell you. I am just respecting her wishes and not telling you. Even if there is nothing really to hide because it made her happy and changed the focus.” He explained, shrugging softly as he watched Sam walk up to him, causing the boy to look up at Sam due to the height difference. “I feel like you might be trying to intimidate me, but you know I am stronger than you. Not to mention I am no danger to you to feel the need to intimidate.” Jack stated simply as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes a little at Sam as the man’s face softened. The man’s entire stance changed and he took a step back from Jack. 

Sam shook his head and ran a hand through that long and currently wild hair. Any sign of hostility on that face gone as he sat back down on the bed and shook his head. “I do not know why I thought that you two would do anything other than what you do around us. We have not even given you the talk yet.” Sam said softly as he shook his head again and chuckled. Setting off a hit of annoyance in Jack that Sam would just assume that he would not do any adult things because he was inexperienced. Not that Y/N wanted them to know any different. The point still stands that it was annoying to be underestimated. 

It was a long time before Y/N and Dean came out of her bedroom. Jack was starting to debate on whether or not Y/N was seeking comfort with Dean the way she had with him. The thought sent a strange feeling through him, almost like anger and hurt at the same time. The thought had Jack wandering over to Y/N’s door and slowly knocking on the door. When he did not hear a response right away Jack opened the door and peeked inside. Seeing Dean laying on top of the blankets with Y/N in her pyjamas curled up to him. Her face red and eyes puffy from crying. “Hey, what’s up?” Dean asked as he flipped through the pictures of movies on the screen of Y/N’s t.v. 

“You have been in here for a long time. I thought you might be touching her to make her feel better.” Jack said softly, watching as Dean dropped the remote and froze. Dean’s gaze now fixed on Jack, his eyes showing so many emotions at once it was hard to describe. That was a brief glance at those emotions before Dean shielded himself like all the other times and his face became unreadable. “Did I say something wrong? You look upset.” He asked Dean as the man slowly slipped out from under Y/N and made sure she was still sleeping. 

Dean took Jack’s elbow and pulled him into the hallway. The moment the door was shut Dean turned on Jack and crossed his arms. “How did you touch Y/N to comfort her?” Dean asked, his voice void of emotion. Which was surprising considering the massive amounts of emotion rolling off of Dean right now. Maybe this is why Y/N did not want to tell her brothers about what happened between them. Dean seemed rather bothered by his question, but this was all very new to Jack. 

Jack looked into Dean’s eyes and frowned as he stood there for a moment debating on whether or not it was betraying Y/N’s trust to tell Dean. This was a direct question though, and not answering it would be horribly rude. So, Jack did what he thought was best. “She took my hands and did most of the touching. The touching was very physical. Is that the normal way that people comfort each other? It seems rather intimate to do with everyone.” Jack explained as he tilted his head while he thought about other people comforting Y/N like he did and that horrible feeling came back again. Pushing away the feeling jack held out his hands. “It was like this.”He said reaching out and touching Dean’s chest only to have him swat his hands away and shake his head. 

“I don’t need you to show me, it’s pretty obvious what happened,” Dean said to Jack as the boy pulled his hands back and frowned. Truly confused at Dean’s reaction. Maybe it was just a special thing to touch them. Almost as if Dean heard his thoughts he looked around the hallways and sighed. “Normally when you comfort someone it does not include groping them,” Dean answered as he just watched Jack, the emotions he was giving off giving away his emotionless appearance. The man was so conflicted that the feeling was starting to rub off on Jack for some reason. “That kind of touching is what is called foreplay. It comes before sex normally. Which I’m guessing you also had.” 

Dean always was rather quick to figure the situation out. People, monsters, you name it often underestimate the eldest Winchester and it almost always leads to their demise. Jack knew that keeping a secret from Dean or Sam would not last long at all. They were trained to find out information all their lives and why would this case be any different. Jack had no choice but to just tell Dean what they did now, he pretty much already did. The problem was that Jack was not entirely sure what they did do except for the fact that it felt really, really good. “I think we did, I’m not really sure what the human customs are yet. Based on what I saw when we watched Game of Thrones we had sex. Not as violent as those characters on the show of course. I did it to help Y/N, she said she needed it.” Jack explained as he frowned at Dean’s change in body language, giving away his frustration again. 

“You turn your back for a second and suddenly everyone is all over each other,” Dean said harshly as he turned around a walked off towards his room. Jack just stood there unsure about whether or not to follow Dean or not. “Door open when you go in there,” Dean said loudly from down the hall as he disappeared behind a corner. Human’s were way too confusing for Jack to understand right now, for the moment all he was going to do is cuddle with Y/N and help her feel better. Assuming Dean did not blow up at them for this relationship.  “This is not over by the way.” Dean’s said from the distance, getting Jack’s full attention as he frowned. Nothing good ever came out of that statement.


End file.
